


It's Not Shakespeare

by phoenix_173



Series: Shakespeare [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author regrets her life choices, F/M/M, Forgive Me, Multi, PWP, Practice makes perfect, Present for my brain twin, Right?, There's supposed to be plot?, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's missed them while they were gone. She plans to show them just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiedidarchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedidarchive/gifts).



> This is a present for my favorite person. You know what you did to deserve this, darling. I hope you like it.
> 
> I apologize in advance for my poor attempt at smut. But the only way to get better is to practice, right?
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> -Nix

**It’s Not Shakespeare**

 

* * *

 

She hadn’t seen them in weeks. So the first opportunity they got in private, she was immediately on them. She surged up onto her toes to pull Steve down for a scorching kiss while fumbling with the buckle of Bucky’s belt.

She tore herself away from Steve’s mouth to kiss Bucky as she continued attempting to remove his pants. Steve moved around behind her and kissed down the side of her neck as his hands ghosted down her waist towards the hem of her sweater.

She succeeded in getting Bucky’s pants undone and had her hands running around the side of his waist and tucked down the back of his boxer briefs. She grabbed a couple of handfuls of his glorious backside as he moved to nibble down the opposite side of her neck from Steve.

Bucky kicked his boots off and shimmied his hips until his pants were pooled at his feet and he could kick them in the same direction as his boots. Once that was done, he started maneuvering the trio towards the bedroom.

Once they were all naked, they fell onto the bed with a bounce and a giggle on Darcy’s part. She kissed her way down Steve’s chest before nuzzling at his cock. She licked a long strip from base to tip before sucking the head into her mouth.

Behind her, Bucky kissed down her back before taking a soft bite of her ass. She pulled off of Steve to glance over her shoulder at him. He winked at her, soothing the bite with a kiss. She rolled her eyes at him before pulling her knees under herself and wiggling her ass at him. She turned back to Steve and engulfed as much as she could in her mouth as Steve ran his fingers over her scalp in encouragement.

She moaned around Steve’s hard length as she felt Buck nibbling on her labia. He laved her clit with the flat of his tongue as he ran his finger through her sex. She looked up at Steve through her lashes to see him avidly watching the two of them as they both worked away with their mouths.

Darcy paused and allowed Steve’s cock to fall out of her mouth as she felt Bucky slide two fingers into her cunt. She closed her eyes and groaned at the feel of him.

“Uhhnnn. So good. I missed you two so much. The feel of you both…” she groaned.

As she finished speaking, she took Steve back into her mouth, her hand wrapped around the part she couldn’t quite fit inside. Her other hand kept occupied, raking up and down his sinful abs, occasionally tweaking a nipple.

She let out a moan of protest when she felt Bucky pull away from her. She pulled off of Steve again and looked over her shoulder at him as he lightly smacked her butt, “Patience, doll. I’ll be right back.”

She nodded at him before refocusing her attention on Steve.

He moved over to the bedside table and got a condom out, rolling it down his sizeable length as he moved back to his position behind her on the bed. He caressed her hips as he rubbed his length against her sex. She moaned again around the cock in her mouth before playfully shaking her backside at him.

“Don’t leave the lady hanging, jerk!”

“Shut it, punk. You’ll get your’s next,” he replied with a smirk at his lover.

“If you don’t get to it soon, I’m gonna get out my favorite toys and finish without you!” came the reply from Darcy.

Steve shot his own smirk down at him as Bucky slowly eased his length into her gripping heat. She pulled off Steve again to savour the full feeling of his cock inside of her, before doubling her efforts at getting Steve to come. She knew that with how much she missed them, she wouldn’t last long.

Bucky started caressing her hips as he pumped into her, catching that sweet spot with each downstroke. He moved his right hand around her waist to rub at her clit in time to his thrusts.

She could feel herself getting closer as Bucky picked up his pace. She squeezed the base of Steve’s length in time with Bucky’s thrusts, creating as much suction as she could while distracted by the orgasm that was building within her.

She braced herself on her forearm while sliding her unoccupied hand over the crease of Steve’s hip. She slipped her finger into her mouth beside his cock before she ran the pad of her finger over his perineum and back until she reached his puckered hole.

She could feel Bucky start to lose his rhythm as she slid her digit into Steve. Her lover let out a groan as she brushed against his prostate, and he answered with a tug at her hair. It was her only warning before he was coming, deep down her throat. She swallowed him down until he stopped pulsing. She kissed the head of his penis as she pulled away and removed her finger, focusing on pulling Bucky’s orgasm from him.

She clenched down with every thrust as he continued to pound into her. The fingers on her clit continued rubbing a fast tempo. She could feel herself begin to crest just as Bucky made one final deep plunge into her and started to pulse out his release…

*beep* *beep* *beep*  
*beep* *beep* *beep*

She sat up abruptly as her heart raced and she could feel herself unfulfilled and achy with need. She looked around her and realized she was in her apartment. Alone.

_“Miss Lewis? Your alarm has been going off for the last 14 minutes. Would you like me to reset it?”_

“No, thank you, FRIDAY. I’ll be getting up now. And taking a nice, long, _COLD_ shower.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _To sleep, perchance to dream-_  
>  _ay, there's the rub._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hamlet (III, i, 65-68)
> 
> Big thanks to [angelastjoan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angelastjoan/pseuds/angelastjoan) and [pinkpandorafrog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog) for beta work. You guys rock.


End file.
